


Heading Home

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Meeting the Parents, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Rose want to tell their families about their relationship. Will Albus and Roxanne be able to help them fight through the Malfoy/Weasley Rivalries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading Home

_Scorpius and Rose were sixth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were both insanely competitive in athletics and in class; always tied for top of the class. Both were MVP of their respective quidditch teams and competed roughly in games when they faced off on the pitch. When they started their first year of school, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter were a big subject of gossip. Everyone wondered if Rose and Albus would continue the feud between their families and the Malfoys. But no one was prepared for the strange turn of events, Albus Potter sorted into Slytherin, and quickly befriending his housemate Scorpius._

_Gossip columns bombarded the family with questions on how they were reacting and how the rest of the Weasley and Potter children would respond to this new addition to the already robust group. As the year wore on Scorpius was eventually accepted into the group, through the usual hazing that went along with the close-knit family. As the years went on it became clear that Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were seemingly closer than the rest of the group. By the time the three had begun their fourth year of schooling the three were known as “the next golden trio” the legacy of their parents following them through their school years. While Rose and Albus got the positive fame from their parents’ actions during the Second Wizarding War, Scorpius received harsh and close-minded remarks and actions by many who blamed Draco Malfoy for the destruction of that war. It had always been a sore spot for Scorpius, seeing this Albus and Rose used their reputations and their family to try and stop the harsh reaction many had towards their friend. In their sixth year of schooling the trio were nearly inseparable, all three prefects and upstanding students in their year. As they grew older Albus began to notice little things that would pass between Rose and Scorpius, he wouldn’t say anything but he suspected something more was going on._

_Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were all packed up and ready to board the train home, they dropped their small trunks off and rushed onto the train, a cool wind raising goose bumps on the bare skin of their forearms. They strode down the small corridor to their usual cabin; just before they entered Rose was pulled away by her cousin, Roxy Weasley, and dragged down the corridor with a group of girls from her house. Scorpius and Albus were left confused once again by the opposite sex. Quietly pondering what they could want with Rose the two boys relaxed in the soft cushioned seats._

 

 

ROSE

            Rose obediently followed her older cousin, used to being dragged off on one random occasion or another. Roxy stopped at a group of seventh and sixth year girls from Gryffindor house, Rose knew most of them from sharing a common room but was not friends with any of them. They were all talking animatedly about a Christmas party that the Trombelii sisters were throwing New Year’s Eve; discussing who would be there, who would be there as a couple, who they should bring as their dates. All the gossipy girly stuff that Rose usually tried to avoid, she had always been more interested with her Quidditch team or school work to pay much attention to boys; well, until recently that is. She was suddenly drawn into the groups conversation as the girls all looked to her waiting for an answer to a question she must have missed. Rose gave the surrounding girls a confused look,

            “They asked you who you are going to bring as your date to the New Year’s Party.” Roxy filled in, having noticed her cousin’s deer-in-headlights look.  

            “Ooooh,” Rose began, understanding dawning on her, “Well, I…I don’t know really who I would take. I guess I’m just not interested in anyone really.”

            The girls all gave her puzzled looks, confused as to why the gorgeous, brilliant girl before them hadn’t already been snatched up by one of the boys in her year. Immediately they all started to rattle off names and reasons why those would be good choices. This was a bit too much for Rose to take in all at once and wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation. Not wanting to have to face all these questions or make up a reason for why she couldn’t possibly take any of those boys. She began shaking her head no and trying to stop the rapid fire of names being aimed at her. She tried to laugh it off but she was a bit awkward and was soon forgotten by the group and allowed to wander off with Roxy following close behind.

            “Soooooo…” Roxy began, dragging out the o, “what was so wrong with any of those guys they suggested, Rose?” she finally asked, wanting to get down to the nitty-gritty of it all.

            “Yeah,” Rose, trying to sound nonchalant and not give away what was really running through her head, “I’m just not interested right now. I mean after all that drama that happened with Longbottom and his feelings for Lilly, who could blame me for not wanting that type of drama back in my life.” She tried to play it off like she wasn’t still a little bit annoyed by that whole drama.

            Yes, at the time, Rose had been rather annoyed when the whole thing had gone down. She had only dated Longbottom for a month or two when he’d admitted to her that he wanted to be with her younger cousin, Lilly Potter. At first the trademark traits from her parents, her father’s jealousy and her mother’s rage, both flared inside of her. She had been venomous and bitter for nearly two weeks after but had eventually come to realize that it was for the best anyway. She promptly swallowed her pride and apologized to the new couple. She was telling the truth when she said she didn’t want that drama back in her life, which is why she was in the situation she was in now.

            “Ok, Rose,” nodding along with her words, “I can understand not wanting to ‘date’ but how about just for the party?” she asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

            Rose knew at that moment that Roxy had figured her out and would soon get the truth out of her, giving up she relented, “Ok Roxy. Sheesh, I’ll tell you just… just don’t tell anyone else. EVER!”

            Roxy nodded excitedly as she sat on a bench in an empty cabin. She patted the space next to her, motioning for Rose to sit down and spill her guts already. Reluctantly, giving the exit one last look as she contemplated the likelihood of getting out of this, she sat down and started telling Roxy everything.

            “About a month or so ago Scorpius and I were in the middle of one of our ‘debates’ over how exactly to do whatever it was we were trying to accomplish. And well we had left the library, trying not to make a scene, and had started down a little used corridor, still arguing. Like always we started getting personal with our insults and he said something that made me stop in my tracks and look directly at him. I tried to look threatening though I don’t know if it’s possible being so much shorter than him. He just looked down at me with that smug little smirk of his that drives me crazy and I couldn’t stop myself, I pushed him as hard as I could. What I didn’t count on was him grapping my wrists and pulling me down with him when he fell. He hit the ground and I fell right on top of him, he tried to brace my arms but it was a bit too late, our lips connected and that was it. We were suddenly kissing, I didn’t even notice his one arm wrapped round me or the other hand that was pressing against my back, pushing me tighter against him. Well, it must have been a few minutes before our brain turned back on and we both started blushing bright red. We quickly untangled ourselves and quietly walked back to the library, acting like nothing had happened.” Rose stopped to take a breath, only to be smacked in the arm by Roxy, who hated waiting in anticipation like this, so she continued on.

            “We didn’t talk at all the rest of the day but that day after he found me reading in the corner of the library near the restricted section. He sat down and we just tried to talk about what happened. He said that he had wanted to do that nearly every time we argued, just to shut me up. We decided to try it out, secretly of course. We knew that if anyone found out that our families would both find out immediately and the pressure would really be put on us. We agreed that the best way to start out was without all the family drama, which would come about one way or another but not immediately. So, we’ve been secretly dating, I guess, for a month now, and well, yeah…” Rose trailed off unsure how to end her story.

            Looking up she was met with Roxy’s look of pure excitement. Rose was surprised; she knew that her family had generally accepted him but she didn’t realize that he had actually become an extension of that family until just now. She began to feed off of Roxy’s excitement and the two girls talked about how things were going and what would happen as they got more serious. Rose honestly couldn’t answer that one; one of her biggest fears was that he was just looking for a quick shag and they’d never be anything more. Roxy quickly defended Scorpius and offered up numerous logical reasons, knowing exactly how to comfort the overly rational girl, for why Scorpius just wouldn’t do that; chief examples being the risk of their friendship, and the threat of her entire family. Rose felt better with someone knowing about them. Checking her watch she knew she needed to get back to Scorpius and Albus soon or she would lose her seat to one of Albus’ crazy fan girls.

 

SCORPIUS

            The boys were left in the cabin, wondering where Rose could have gone and what could be taking up so much time. They talked quietly about what they would spend the holiday doing. Scorpius was always invited to the Wesley Christmas dinner at the Burrow and had been present at every one since his second year of school, his parents always traveled during the holiday so he’d be left alone otherwise.

Scorpius had always enjoyed the time he spent with the Wesley-Potter families, but he couldn’t help the jealousy he sometimes felt when everyone would gather for the holidays or a birthday. The family was so large and everyone so warm and inviting, even Rose’s and Albus’ fathers had welcomed him, although with a bit of surprise and unmistakable caution. Scorpius knew that his parents loved him but they were never quite able to show that emotion. His father was hardened from years of being labeled a traitor and his mother icy from always having to defend her husband and family. The two worked hard to keep up the extravagance of the Malfoy lifestyle after the Ministry had seized nearly everything. Draco had managed to keep the house by working anyplace that would hire him. Scorpius had grown up knowing exactly who his father had been, a thick skin made the judgment from others less hurtful over time.

The two were now on the topic of a party they had heard of in passing earlier that day. It was to be a Gryffindor affair but the two Slytherins were interested in crashing it, maybe they could convince Rose to sneak them in. Albus noticed something when the topic of Rose was brought up. Scorpius shifted in his seat and couldn’t really meet his friend’s eyes. Albus decided now would be a good time to find out if his suspicion was right about what was going on between his two friends.

“Oh, Scorp.” He started, innocently enough, “Rose will probably take some guy as her date to the party anyway. I don’t think we’ll be able to convince her.”

Scorpius started at him for a moment, thinking, “Who would she even take, Albus?” he tried to scoff the response but it came off a bit strange and awkward. Albus saw another opening and decided to push a little.

“Well I mean I know that a lot of the Slytherin guys talk about her when they think I don’t notice and it’s obvious that a lot of the Gryffindor guys have tried to make a move on her, even some of the Ravenclaw guys have made a pass at her. She really does have her pick of the lot. Problem is she would want the guy to make that first move, someone who wouldn’t worry about all her family.” Albus finished with a smug look as he stared Scorpius down.

“What are you looking at ME for, Al?” Scorpius asked, feigning innocence and confusion, not convincingly however as Albus saw right through the ruse.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Albus countered, raising an eyebrow and doing a pretty spot-on impression of the glare his mother would often give to his brother, James, and his father. Scorpius looked back at him, lost for words and unable to defend his situation.

“Well, I…I…we. Ummm, we were arguing, she pushed me, I pulled her down with me, on accident, and suddenly we were kissing. I don’t know how it really happened but when it did neither of us pulled away. When we finally did, well, she blushed that Wesley red and I didn’t want to make her any more embarrassed so I let her alone the rest of the day. I was also trying to figure out what had happened. And the next day when I talked to her we decided to try dating, but we didn’t want everyone knowing so we…we just didn’t tell anyone.” Scorpius stopped and looked at Albus, a bit wary of how his best friend might react to him dating his cousin. He didn’t see any anger on his face, but Scorpius still felt guilty for keeping something from his friend.

“We were gonna tell you,” he tried to amend, “actually we were gonna tell you when everything had settled and the train had left Hogwarts.” He gave his friend an apologetic smile, still waiting for a reaction from the dark-haired boy.

Albus was enjoying making Scorpius squirm, it was amusing to see the normally cool and collected guy he’d grown up with get all flustered over something.

“Alright, so I guess my hunch was right.” Albus laughed, making a face at his friend. Scorpius relaxed immediately and the two joked lightly until the doors of the compartment slid open and Rose entered.

 

 

            The train was about an hour from platform 9 ¾ and most of the students had already changed back into muggle clothes. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius had been engrossed trying to figure out the best way to tell the family about her relationship with Scorpius. Scorpius wanted to tell everyone all at once, making a joke that there would be witnesses if Rose’s father decided to kill him. Rose liked the idea of getting it over with but she also didn’t want to be questioned the entire time, she’d rather tell them right before getting on the train back to school. Albus actually was very helpful, he suggested that Scorpius and Albus come over to Rose’s house the day before Christmas dinner would be held at the Burrow and tell just her family first and then they could work out whatever issues and her parents and Hugo could help with the rest of the family in that following days. Scorpius didn’t like the idea of being in close proximity to her father; the hulking Auror had many scars and war stories to go along with each one. Rose promised Scorpius he’d be fine, her mother would never let Ron loose his cool like that; Hermione Wesley had always been able to calm her husband’s temper. After they were done planning Rose left to change in one of the lavatories and the boys slid the blinds shut and changed in the compartment.

Rose was dressed in a pair of brown skinny jeans that hugged her curves and showed off her as      sets, and a long-sleeved green blouse with a V-neck neckline that showed off just the slightest hint of cleavage. She wore a pair of low cut black boots with a small heel, adding two inches to her previous 5’ 2’ height. She took her hair out of the bun, letting the auburn curls loose and fall down to the middle of her back, and her blue eyes were accented by the light mascara and liner that she wore. She put on some chap stick before leaving the lavatory, noticing the looks she got by some of the boys she passed on her way back to the compartment she shared with the boys.     

Scorpius and Albus had once again unconsciously brought nearly matching changes of clothes. Both wore black trainers and blue jeans. Scorpius had a brown button-up shirt that strained against the muscles in his arms when he moved a certain way. Albus had found a random jacket and now wore a white t-shirt with a blue and black stripped zip-up sweatshirt. They would never live down another instance of them matching. Scorpius had the Malfoy grey eyes and blonde hair, his was in need of a trim, the fringe handing just above his eyes. Albus was a spitting image of his father, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, all that was missing was the glasses. Both boys were rather handsome, muscular from year of Quidditch and each with the wit and cunning to charm their way through most situations. As they finished changing they unlocked the door and opened the blinds to see a patiently waiting Rose leaning against the opposite wall.

             Albus, Rose, and Scorpius had already greeted their respective families and were now picking up their luggage before heading home. Now that Albus was in on the secret he offered to cover for Rose and give the two of them some time for a real goodbye. As Albus had left with his stuff, promising to tell the family that Rose’s luggage was buried under some other stuff and it would take a little longer than expected. Rose and Scorpius went to a small culvert that hid them from the general public on the platform. Situating their luggage against the wall the two shared a certain playful look. Rose leaned back against the brick wall as Scorpius came and stood in front of her. He placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned in close, their noses brushed but there lips were still separated. The two stood there for a moment, just sharing the same space of air, Rose was the first to speak.

            “I… I’ll miss you.” She stuttered, a little flustered by the intensity of his stare, “I know it is only gonna be a day or two but I’ll miss you anyway.” She broke eye contact, blushing from her expression on emotion and suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. Scorpius held her head firmly, all but forcing her to look at him. Hesitantly he lowered his head, pressing their foreheads together and bringing their lips even closer than before. He paused for a beat but when he felt her breath slide over his lips he leaned in and pressed his lips fully to hers. It was a tame kiss comparatively, but there was strong emotion fueling it, making it somehow more intimate than the mostly hormone fueled snogs they’d shared briefly in the last few weeks. Scorpius tried his best to convey just how much he needed her, his longing very apparent in the desperate way his lips clung to hers.

            The couple didn’t know how long they’d been standing there when they broke apart, they really weren’t concerned either. Rose pulled back just a bit, severing their lips and looked up at him from beneath her lashes with her bright blue eyes. Their foreheads were pressed together once again; Scorpius’ hands had wandered down to her waist, where one was dangerously close to her bum. Scorpius was first to speak this time.

            “I’ll miss you too.” He stated simply, as though it were fact, “I’ll miss you the second I’m not holding you, Rose.” He smiled, trying to squash the vulnerability he was now feeling.

            “Well, Mr. Malfoy,” she was teasing now, “once we tell everyone you can hold me as long and as often as you want.” She promised him.

            “Hmmm, I rather like my limbs attached,” he thought out loud, “so I think the touching will be kept to a minimum while your family is around. Probably best anyway…” he stated, smiling down at her confused face, “if I had the chance I’d never let you go. You’d get frustrated by my clinginess in less than a day I guarantee.” He finished, his hands moving to hold her much smaller ones.

            “Don’t count on it.” Rose didn’t look at him when she said this, she wasn’t even sure she’d said it out loud. But she whispered, just loud enough for Scorpius to hear over the busy platform noises.

            The two were soon forced to face that facts that they would need to leave soon, rejoining their families and having to pretend once again. Neither could wait for the day when they didn’t have to sneak around, when they could walk, holding hands like any other couple, as they headed home.


	2. Planning

Rose and Albus left with their families, leaving Scorpius with his. Everyone was headed home for some long-overdue rest; Scorpius would be heading over to the Potter’s home for dinner and would stay over until Christmas at the Burrow.

Rose and Hugo filled their parents in on what was going on at Hogwarts, Ron focusing on Rose’s quidditch and Hugo’s chess club and Hermione drilling the two teens on their studies, making sure they were following in her footsteps at least a little bit. The drive home was easy, relaxing thanks to the fact the Dad had let Mum drive; his driving still made them fear for their lives.

            When they did get home Rose and Hugo went upstairs to unpack the few things they’d brought back with them for the holiday and to freshen up. Ron followed Hermione into the kitchen where he attempted to help her finish making dinner. Within the hour everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the shepherd’s pie that Hermione had made in celebration of the children’s homecoming. It was Grandma Molly’s recipe, Hermione copying it flawlessly, after more than a few failed attempts in the weeks prior. Ron was mostly quiet, busy stuffing his face and listening to his wife and children talk. Hugo and his mom chatted quietly about his charms class, which he was the star pupil of. Meanwhile, Rose was building up her Gryffindor courage to ask her mother about Albus and Scorpius coming over for dinner tomorrow night. She was silent though most of dinner, feelings of apprehension getting the words stuck in her throat.

            Finally, when her father was getting the pie from the kitchen she spoke up.

            “Mum?” her mother looked towards her, hoping to hear about whatever had kept her normally talkative daughter so silent.

            “Yes, dear?”

            “I was just talking with Albus earlier and he wanted me to ask if he and Scorpius could come over here for dinner tomorrow night. They don’t want to be around Aunt Ginny when she’s going crazy trying to get everything ready for Christmas dinner.” She pointed out the mostly true fact, using it as the perfect excuse.

            “Sure dear, but they can’t sleep over here, our home can’t accommodate two extra teenagers.” She smiled, easily agreeing, but still wondering why that request had made Rose so hesitant. But if being a mother had taught her anything, it was to let your children come to you. If she questioned Rose about it, especially in front of her brother and father Rose would only get defensive and an argument was sure to start, if the first year of teenage Rose was anything to go by. No, surly if it was anything to worry about Rose would come talk to her.

            They finished their meal with an apple pie that Mrs. Granger has brought over earlier that day. Rose and Ron debated over who would win the Quidditch cup that year, Ron siding with his Gryffindor pride while Rose was extra hard on her team while explaining all the advantages Slytherin had, keeping the debate grounded in reality. Hugo had pulled out a book, Clockwork Orange, which Hermione had never really liked but both her children had read many time over, and began reading the worn out copy as he stirred his tea, taking sips every few moments. Hermione listened contently to her husband and daughter debate their favorite topics, but was distracted by her daughter’s earlier request.

            She was well aware of Rose’s friendship with Scorpius Malfoy; in fact, she was proud that Rose had seen past her father’s dated prejudice and befriended the boy. Scorpius was often present at the Burrow or at the Potter’s home during the summer and winter holidays, once remarking that he preferred the crowded chaos of the Burrow to the Manor, where he could easily not see anyone else for days if he so choose.

From what she’d seen and read in Rose’s letter the two were competitive, on the quidditch pitch and in class, but good friends none the less. Rose often complained about their arguments, which sounded suspiciously like the ones she’d shared with Ron during their time at Hogwarts. She cast a wondering glance at her daughter, catching her in an animated conversation with Hugo about the book they both loved. Rose looked so much like Ron and herself, her curls and Ron’s red hair, her brown eyes with those flecks of blue, her slight curves and athletic build. A content smile came onto the war heroine’s face as she watched both her children, her husband’s arm slung loosely over the back of her chair as he gave her a quick kiss and thanks for dinner.

 

 

            The Potter house was loud and crazy as usual; Ginny had given Scorpius, James, and Albus the task of cleaning up dinner, _without_ magic. The resounding groan from the teenagers was immediate but one scathing look, that was almost as scary as her mother’s, and Ginny had them following her orders. Naturally Lilly was busy writing and sending out her fancily scripted Christmas letters to her various friends, as well as family holiday cards to her parent’s various acquaintances, being in very important careers they had many. That left the boys to do the hard work while Harry and Ginny went to the study to “work”, or something, no one really wanted to elaborate on what might be going on behind those charmed doors.

            The boys, having been given a task, immediately found every available distraction they could. Eventually they gave up procrastinating and began to tidy up, fearful of the redheaded woman that would have their heads if the job was left undone. James volunteered to bring all the dirty dishes to the sink and wipe of the table, the easiest and quickest job was his, he claimed, by seniority rules. Albus began filling the sink with warm, soapy water and placing the dishes James had already brought into the sink. Scorpius had gone upstairs to feed his owl, having arrived at the Potters only an hour or two before, and came down with a letter in his hand.

            “What’s that?” Albus asked as he began washing the dishes, not immediately recognizing the dark script of his favorite cousin.

            “Letter from Rose, we are set for tomorrow night.” He said, not quite excited, more apprehensive of meeting Rose’s father for the first time as Rose’s boyfriend.

            “What’s tomorrow night?” Scorpius and Albus turned quickly to see James, arms full of dirty plates, staring at them and their suspicious behavior.

            “Well, we…were…uh-” Scorpius was never very good at making up outright lies, going along with someone else’s’ lies, easy, but making up his own, maybe he shouldn’t have been sorted into Slytherin after all.

            “We’re going to have dinner with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. You know, to get away from Mum’s craziness tomorrow when she’s getting ready for Christmas dinner.” Albus gave James that knowing look that all siblings seemed to share. Scorpius had seen it countless times; between Rose and Hugo, the Potter kids, Longbottom and his younger sister. They all shared this look, mostly when talking about their parents’ strange habits, something that clearly only siblings understood.

            James nodded along, believing them, he set the dishes on the counter and went back to get more without another word.

            “That was close.”

            “Does it really matter, Scorp? Everyone will know in just a few days anyway.”

            “You’re right.” Scorpius replied at the same time James began speaking as he reentered the kitchen.

            “What?” The two Slytherins questioned.

            “You’re right.” He repeated. “Mom does get crazy. I’m coming with you guys tomorrow night.” With that James set the last of the dishes down and left the kitchen to head upstairs.

            Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, unable to believe what had just happened.

            “Oh great, another person who is gonna rip me to shreds tomorrow.” Scorpius groaned, melodramatically.

            “Scorp, what are you going on about? James likes you.”

            “He tolerates me and you know it.”

            “So you’re not everyone’s cup of tea, he still thinks you’re a decent guy.”

            “Yeah and you’re family is gonna let a ‘decent’ guy date Rose.” He retorted, air quotes going up along with his growing sarcasm. Albus just laughed, earning a disgruntled look from his blond friend.

            “What’s so bloody funny?”

            “You…” he couldn’t get the words out around his laughter, “You think ROSE is going to let us tell her what to do.”

            “Well, her family IS important to her, so why wouldn’t their opinions matter to her?” he was getting frustrated with his friend, making this important part of his life into a joke for his own amusement.

            “Yeah but even she knows that any retaliation against you is only coming from overprotectiveness, and they’ve already threatened you in that sense, and you weren’t even dating her then.”

            Scorpius let out a relieved sigh, seeing what his dark haired friend was talking about. He knew there was a reason they were friends, he could always get Scorpius out of his melodramatic state.

            “You’re right.” He was feeling better about this, “We can do this.” He turned to the sink and began rinsing the dishes Albus had washed. A heavy weight settled in his stomach, but he fought the uneasiness, reassuring himself that this would all work out.  


	3. Anticipation

Scorpius stood in front of the bathroom mirror, toying with his blond bangs which were just too long and hung in his eyes. He was seriously regretting not allowing his mother to cut it earlier. He’d been too eager to get leave for the Potter’s to let his mother fuss over him for very long.

        There was a series of loud knocks on the bathroom door. A few moments of silence followed, Scorpius assumed that the person had moved one and returned to fussing over his hair. But a few loud bangs on the door followed by the voice of a very annoyed Albus Potter interrupted him.

        “Damn it Malfoy, you’ve been in there long enough! Get out here!” Albus’ voice was commanding as he was thoroughly done with watching his suddenly neurotic friend. Scorpius was going to worry himself sick; this behavior was seriously out-of-character for the usually calm and aloof teenager. His nerves were too much right now and he’d started obsessing over the smallest details, his hair for instance.

        Scorpius opened the door, pushing past Albus as he hurried down the hall to the room they boys shared. The lanky Slytherin threw himself dramatically onto the spare cot that he’d been given. Albus followed him, mostly silent until he lost all seriousness at the sight of his best mate’s dramatic actions.

        “I didn’t think Malfoys threw themselves around like ragdolls, and certainly not overly dramatic dolls at that.” Albus received no reply to his taunt, unless you count a steely glare, a rather crude hand gesture, and an unintelligible grunt.

        Albus shook his head, his black mop of unruly hair swinging side to side as well. Scorpius had never been this dramatic, or this nervous, before. This strange behavior was quickly wearing on Albus’ nerves. A feat he’d previously deemed next to impossible given that Albus had grown up with Lilly’s incessant whining and James and Fred II’s obnoxious pranks.

        “Mate, quit worrying. What could possibly happen tonight?” he asked, realizing too late the mistake he’d made.

        “What could happen? Anything!” he wasn’t yelling, not yet. “Your Uncle could kill me!”

        “Nah, Uncle Ron is extreme, but not _that_ extreme.”

        “He could forbid Rose from seeing me.”

        “Unlikely, even he knows she would never listen.” Albus could see that Scorpius had more to say, but he wasn’t going to yell, which was good. The last thing Albus needed right now was one of his siblings or parents coming in and demanding to know what all the yelling was about.

        “He could simply point out all the reasons why Rose and I don’t work.” He finally spoke, barely whispering. His real fears had just been drudged out into the open, leaving him remarkably vulnerable and uncomfortable. Even when they had been just friends he always feared that rose would get wise and realize that she didn’t need him. More recently he feared that she would realize one day just how much more she deserved, and how he would never be close to deserving of a girl like her.

        Scorpius was unsure what the future held for them, if they’d even have a one, but Merlin he hoped they did. He never wanted to lose her, especially knowing that he’d never find someone else like her. More than his fear of her family was his fear of losing her.

        Albus continued the silent treatment, watching as Scorpius visibly calmed down. His cheeks lost the flushed tint, returning to the paleness that truly defined his family. His eyes, Albus noted, dimmed a bit, the earlier panic and fear that had lit them up like liquid mercury was now cooling down. His shoulders loosened up and his clenched fists released the blanket it had been strangling previously. Finally he let out a deep breath, looking up at his friend, signaling that he had worked though whatever internal struggle he’d just gone through. Albus choose now to speak the few words he hoped would comfort Scorpius.

        “Look Scorp, I can’t promise that it will all go over smoothly, but I do know two things.” He held up two fingers, his ability to speak and have people listen was a gift he’d inherited from his father. “First, that Rose is not going to dump you just because her father throws a fit.” He patted Scorpius’ shoulder, a smirk fit for a Slytherin splitting his face as he continued, “Second, whatever does happen, I’ll be there.” He finished with a cocky smirk.

        Scorpius couldn’t handle the look on Albus’ face coupled with the sarcastic smugness of his voice. He couldn’t hold back the laugher. The absurdity of the entire situation had both boys clutching their sides as a carefree sort of laughter overtook the teens.

        Rose and her mother were busying themselves in the kitchen, both women managing the basics of cooking, but not straying far past that. Rose was pealing and chopping up potatoes for dinner while her mother, bushy hair pulled back into a bun, slid the chicken into the oven, setting the timer. She turned to the cabinet and pulled out plates, and went to set the dining room table, setting three extra place settings for James, Albus, and Scorpius. With the table set neatly Hermione returned to the kitchen.

        She stood at the door and watched her daughter for a moment, a near replica of a younger version of Hermione. Her hair was red but still pulled up into a bun to keep its bushiness out of the way. She was precise in her task, placing small, mostly uniform cubes of potatoes into a grey pot of water. Hermione had never been a great cook, what she knew came from necessity, but Rose, she seemed to enjoy the mundane and monotonous rhythm of prepping for a meal. But both shared a sheer impatience for dirty dishes, refusing to do them and leaving that task for Ron and Hugo.

        Rose could feel her mother’s gaze and looked over her shoulder at her, the same quizzical look on her face that was so often present on the older woman’s.

        “What are you looking at, Mum?” she asked, already nervous about tonight but feeling worse with her mother’s trained eyes on her every move.

        “Oh nothing.” She replied walking over to Rose and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, “Just wondering when you grew up so much.” The women were now the same height. Hermione continued her nostalgia.

        “It seemed like only yesterday we brought you to Platform 9 ¾ and watched the train pull away with you on it.” Rose smiled, remembering her mother’s nerves and how they clashed with eleven year old Rose’s excitement.

        “Do you remember what I told you, just before you got on the train?” Rose nodded, remembering the whispered words her mother had shared with only her.

        “Yes, I do, and I remember dad’s, telling me to beat Scorpius in every class.” The two shared a laugh, recalling Ron Weasley’s words. Rose let out a sigh before confessing something to her mother.

        “I hope dad doesn’t embarrass me tonight.” Rose admitted, looking away as she stared that the stone countertop. She didn’t’ want her father to say something stupid before she even had the chance to tell them about her and Scorpius’ relationship.

        “Sweetheart.” Hermione rubbed Rose’s back in slow, soothing circles, understanding Rose’s fear. Ron didn’t always think before speaking. “You know your father would never purposely try to embarrass you.” 

        “I know that.” Rose nodded, “I just… Scorpius is a good friend of mine and dad has always been a bit… about the Malfoy family.” She admitted

        “Oh, well your father has never spent any time with him in a more personal setting. I’m sure your father will be on his best behavior. Besides I believe they have more in common than you think.” She smiled, knowing that once Scorpius and Ronald got past any awkwardness they would get along very well.

        “Hermione could tell, through Rose’s letters and what the other teenagers had mentioned, that Scorpius was a good person, that he would bring some respect back to the Malfoy name.

        She’d long ago forgiven Draco Malfoy; they’d worked together for some time a few years after the war ended. The once cocky elitist had done everything imaginable to apologize for his family’s role in the war. He’d worked hard in those years that followed, managing to keep his family’s home and most of their wealth. He quickly sold the Manor, setting his mother up in a small cottage in the muggle countryside while he began working at St. Mugo’s.  Draco had made the largest single contribution to rebuilding Hogwarts. Draco had done literally everything he could to try and rid the Malfoy name of the grime that Lucius had left after his death. And probably his greatest act of redemption was raising Scorpius the way he had. Scorpius was honorable, loyal, and kind, all the thing Draco himself had never been raised to value, instead being told that they were weaknesses.

        “Don’t worry dear, those two have something in common, I’m sure of it.” Hermione smiled at Rose, not letting on the suspicion she had about the teens ‘relationship’.

        Ron’s ears twitched when he heard his name coming from the kitchen, but he knew better than to barge in there and demand to know what the girls had been talking about, but that didn’t stop him from wondering. He knew that type of adolescent Ronald behavior would get him nothing but a scolding from his wife. He instead focused back on the chess board in front of him.

        While Rose and ‘Mione were in the kitchen they’d banned the boys, so Hugo and Ron were playing chess, Hugo had gotten much better since the summer, his moved were well thought out and he was getting closer to beating him with each match. Hugo had always been a bit of a mystery to Ron, so much of this mother in him.

        Rose had been easy; she loved quidditch, food, running around and generally being a Weasley, which meant tons of other cousins to be loud and rowdy with.  Rose had so much of Ron’s personality it scared him a bit. Ron remembered what a hot-head he had been, and what that and his stubbornness had earned him in his youth, but Rose was also a fair bit like her mother, all wit and logic, which made her much better equipped than Ron had been to deal with adolescence.

        Hugo on the other hand, was a miniature version of his muggle grandfather, all brown curls and big brown eyes like his mother and grandfather. He was quiet, preferring to watch his cousin and their antics rather than join in. He go on well with Lilly Potter and Louis Weasley which were his age, but even Lilly’s whininess and Louis’ endless stream of crazy ideas got to be too much for the boy.  No one was surprised when he was sorted in to Ravenclaw, but he’d worried himself sick after sending that owl him. Rose had ensured him that Mum and Dad wouldn’t be angry but he worried anyway. He thrived in that house, Rose often said how Hugo helped many of his classmates, and cousins, in most classes and how he had quite a few friends that he got on well with.

        More recently Hugo had started coming out of his shell, as Hermione had put it. He’d started a Wizards Chess Club at Hogwarts and was even on the short list to join Slug Club his next year at school. He was a bit more talkative around his family, though the large, rowdy bunch still exhausted his patience and he would be found later that night in the corner of the room reading while his muggle I-Pod blaring music loud enough to drown out the noise.

        “You’ve gotten better.” Ron voiced his observation. He moved his rook, putting Hugo into check mate. “But you still can’t beat me.” He said a cocky, goofy smile on his face as he reached across the board to ruffle Hugo’s hair.

        “One more game.” Hugo insisted, the same determination that was often displayed in his mother’s eyes ablaze in his. This new competitive side of Hugo was something Ron enjoyed seeing. The boy had been cautious for so long, it was refreshing to see him so confident and determined.

        They set up the game once more. Silence fell over the room. Both Weasley’s focused solely on the board, so much so that neither noticed Rose and Hermione standing in the doorway and watching. The game started and before too long they were on equal grounds, neither gaining the upper hand for longer than one turn. Each had a perfect poker face hiding their real reaction to each new more.

        Hugo moved, then Ron; they repeated that about twenty times until Hugo uttered the word he’d been waiting most of his life to say to his father.

        “Checkmate.” Ron looked down at the board, startled, and only now noticed the rook and bishop blocking any of his moves, his queen couldn’t help him and he was stuck, he’d finally been beaten.

        “Well… I…”

        “Good job Hugo!” Rose yelled from the doorway, giving him a thumbs-up before she and her mother returned to the kitchen.

        “How’d you get so good so quickly?” Ron questioned, wanting to know his son’s secret.

        “Well, Rose’s friend Scoprius had been challenging me to matches constantly. He says he played with his grandfather and father all time and really needed a challenge. We’ve both gotten so much better in the past few months.” Ron nodded, proud of his son for taking that sort of initiative and practicing as much as he had, he knew he never would have done that when he was that age.

        “Scorpius, that’s the bloke coming over to dinner with Albus and James tonight right?” Hugo nodded. Ron smiled at bit, excited for a new challenger.

        “Well then, I guess I’ll have to challenge him to a chess match after dinner tonight.” Ron was suddenly eager for dinner, he’d never been ecstatic about Rose befriending the son of his school rival, he wanted to see just how good Scorpius was.


	4. Dinner

Rose and her mother were just setting the final plates of food on the table when James, Albus, and Scorpius appeared in the fireplace. Patting the floo power off of their clothes the boys each stepped out into the living room.

               “Oh boys,” Hermione called, getting their attention, “you are just in time.” Everyone took a seat at the table. Ron at the head, Hermione on his right and Hugo on his left, Rose sat on the other side of her mother. Scorpius sat next to Rose, Albus opposite Ron, and James next to Hugo. They all said there hellos at the table before digging into the large meal that had been set before them. There were small side conversations, Hermione asked how Ginny and Harry were doing, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius talked about the classes they shared and quidditch. The meal was slowly finishing up; everyone had taken second helpings, when Hugo spoke for the first time during the meal.

               “Hey Scorpius, Dad and I were playing chess earlier and I beat him.” Hugo tried but couldn’t quite hide the pride he was feeling at this accomplishment.

               “Whoa, nice job,” Scorpius was honestly impressed; he’d been under the impression that Auror Ronald Weasley was unbeatable with his highly tactical mind. And he was happy for the distraction, sooner or later he and Rose would have to come clean to her parents. “That’s really good; I thought you said your dad was unbeatable.” He wasn’t used to seeing Hugo act so, well, his age, with all this enthusiasm and excitement, so he was going to do everything to indulge the younger boy.

               “Yeah, well anyway I told him how you and I have been practicing like crazy and now he wants to play you.” Ron nodded; he’d been paying attention to the conversation all while enjoying his third helping of food.  

               “Oh, well…” Scorpius was even more intimidated now than before, he was now expected to play this man in chess after admitting to being in a romantic relationship with his daughter. “Sure, I’d love to play.” He nodded to the older man, staring back down at his plate as silence overtook the table once more.

               Scorpius stopped the groan when he felt someone kick him in the shin. Wincing in just a bit of pain he glared at the green-eyed boy with glasses that was acting as if he were innocent. Understanding that this was a warning kick, he’d get hit even harder if he didn’t take action, and Albus had a good leg with his summers playing football. Scorpius took a breath and discreetly nudged Rose; they’d agreed that she would tell them. She looked at him, a bit unsure, her eyes mirrored his mind but she needed some reassurance right now. He gave her a determined look, brushing his leg against hers for reassurance. Resolve found its way into her eyes and she brushed her leg against his, understanding that now was the time.

               “Um, Mum, Dad,” Rose began, quietly calling her parents attention. Both adult turned and waited for her to continue, “Alright, well, we didn’t tell you initially because we, uh, just wanted to see how it all worked out but…” Rose didn’t do nervous well, the fear of disappointing her parents coming to the surface at the moment, “well… Scorpius and I, well, we’ve been dating for the last few months.” She finished her rambling, letting the words hang in the air.

               Scorpius looked around, studying the reaction of everyone at the table. Mrs. Weasley was stunned for a moment but the surprise was quickly wiped away with a look of knowing, like she’d known all along. Albus was calm, studying everyone as well. James had to hold back a snort, finding the whole situation extremely comical, Scorpius could see the glee in the eldest Potter’s eyes as he waited for the show to begin. Hugo was looking at Scorpius, his eyes calm as he pondered the new information he’d just been given, in a matter of seconds he had decided and gave Scorpius a reassuring smile. Finally was Mr. Weasley. Scorpius had had time to look around that table so he was assuming that the Auror wasn’t yelling and about the kill him. The older man’s face was red, his eyes sharp and calculating as he stared down Scorpius.

               Ron wasn’t sure how to react, his first instinct was to stand up and yell, and toss the boy out, but he wouldn’t get very far with that rash plan, Hermione would stop him before he even took a step. So instead, he channeled the words of his first partner; the older man always told him he had a hot head, and that he would need to control that anger or else he wouldn’t last long. And he’d applied that man’s word to his work, life, and now this. He looked at the boy, Scorpius Malfoy. Never did he think he’d ever be on speaking terms with a Malfoy but this boy had earned the respect of the family. He didn’t have any immediate reasons to reject him, other than the paternal need to protect his daughter from boys in general. He’d been lucky on that front, Rose spend most of her time with cousins, and that sort thing with Longbottom, which was a grudge he still held against his old schoolmate’s son.

               Ron didn’t realize just how long he’d been staring but when his wife kicked him and cleared her throat he was brought back to reality. He realized that everyone was waiting for him to speak.

               “Uh, dad,” Rose called, “do you want to say anything or…” she trailed off, still scared of her father reaction, though he seemed to be taking it calmly.

               “James, Albus, will you help clean up dinner?” he asked, not waiting for an answer as he stood up. Motioning to Scorpius he continued, “Follow me Scorpius.” He started to walk down the hall to his and Hermione’s office.

               “Ronald.” Hermione warned with her voice, just slightly worried about her husband’s reaction.

               “Relax ‘Mione, we are just going to play chess.” He leaned down and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

               Scorpius glanced toward Rose, who nudged him along. Gulping he followed Ron down the hall, to the home office. Meanwhile James had finally given up his silence and his laughing so hard he falls from his chair. The rest begin cleaning up, Hermione asking Rose about her relationship with Scorpius while the boys groaned and tried to ignore the girly conversation.

 


	5. Chess Match

Scorpius could feel his palms getting slick as he followed the large red haired man to a secluded room in the older man's home. He was desperately trying to calm his racing heart but that didn't seem likely to happen. He gave one longing glance back towards the kitchen, getting a few mixed reactions. Rose gave him a reassuring smile, the one where the right corner of her mouth quirked upwards just a bit. Albus looked worried and apprehensive; a similar expression could be seen on his father's face whenever Ginny Potter unleased her wrath upon the children. James, well, James wasn't helpful; he could barely stand up he was laughing so hard, imitating Scorpius horror-ridden expression before succumbing to more laughter.

Scorpius tore his gaze forward, only to see the man before him open a heavy wooden door and motion for him to step inside. He did. He felt his stomach fall when he heard the click of the door closing. Ronald moved towards the bookshelf, taking a wooden box off the top shelf. He sat on one side of the large desk centered in the room and began pulling the shiny wooden pieces out of the box. He began setting the pieces up, the darker pieces closer to him while the lighter ones set up opposite. When the board was set Ron finally looked up.

The older man had to hide the satisfied grin that flickered on his face at the sight of his daughter's boyfriend… ugh… frozen in fear, of him. This was actually something he enjoyed, Longbottom had been fearless, a Gryffindor to the end, and hadn't batted an eye at meeting him. But Scorpius, he had a sense of self-preservation, a sense that was telling him not to be in a secluded room with his girlfriend's Auror father. Ron liked that he could scare the boy, he liked it a little too much.

"You gonna stand there all night?" he asked. Scorpius nearly broke his neck, snapping it to look at the older man. After a string of uncertain half-phrases he finally shook his head and took the seat opposite Ron.

"You want to start?"

"The Dark pieces move first." Scorpius explained, almost forgetting who he was talking to. Instantly he waited for something… anything to happen to him.

"Good." Ron nodded. Scorpius realized that it was a test and apparently he passed, at least the chess part of it anyway.

The two started the game, moving their pieces in silence. This set was a gift from Mr. Granger, who learned about Ron's obsession and thought Ron deserved a wedding present that he'd actually use, unlike all the platter dishes and random gifts. The set was heavy wood, all shined and covered with a lacquer to prevent splintering. While it took Ron some time to get Muggle chess, he found that he enjoyed it just a bit more, and after being in a life-size Wizard Chess game the thrill was gone. Scorpius had calmed down rapidly, chess being a safe-haven for the boy. It was a logical place, which made sense and always obeyed the same set of rules. Unlike real life.

"Never thought I'd see the day that I'd be okay with my daughter dating a Malfoy." Ron admitted. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, he nearly dropped the rook that was held precariously between his forefinger and thumb.

"You- You're okay… with us… with us dating?" he choked out, barely.

"Well…" Ron started, moving his rook, "the idea of anyone dating my little Rosie is rather repulsive but… I don't want to kill you if that's what you're asking."

"Oh… um… okay."

They continued playing, the stalemate continuing. This was worse than his matches with Hugo, Hugo eventually made a risky move, but his father was all too content to wait for his chance, as long as it took. The older man scratched the little bit of scruff the covered his jaw as he looked over the board with calculating eyes, eerily similar to the way Rose looked at a Quidditch pitch during games. He sat back after his move, watching Scorpius as he waited for the blond to decide what piece to play.

This game could go on for hours, Scorpius feared it would, neither one would give any. Both refused to simply let the other win. Scorpius was hoping that if he held his own long enough, maybe even win, that he might earn the older man's respect. Ron, he was simply using this match as a chance to watch him. While Scorpius had been a fixture at most holiday dinners at the Burrow Ron had never gotten to know him, the younger generation tended to wander off and leave their parents to themselves. This was the first time Ron had been alone with the boy.

Scorpius could feel the blue eyes of the older man stare down on him as he tried to focus on the board. The older man must be very good in interrogations, a simple breath nearly made Scorpius jump out of his chair.

There was a knock at the door before the knob turned and the door opened. Mrs. Weasley was there; the brunette had her hands on her hips and was giving her husband a playful glare.

"Ronald, you and Scorpius have been in here nearly two hours. I'm not putting off desert any longer." She left the door open as she walked back towards the kitchen. Scorpius looked to the older man, silently praising the wonderful woman who'd possibly saved him from this endless battle of wills.

"If you want some you'd better hurry, James and Albus are almost done their first piece already." Hermione called from the other room, the sound of forks scarping plate filtering down the hall.

"Guess we better get out there." Ronald conceded, standing up. Scorpius did the same and both left the room, the chess board still set up as they left it.

Back at the table Ron and Scorpius dug into the moist slice of cake that had been saved from James and Albus' stomachs. All four boys started talking amongst themselves, joking and laughing at ease, Rose was part of the conversation but her focus was on her father and he and her mother talked quietly. She just couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What were you to talking about in there for so long?" Hermione whispered to her husband.

"We didn't talk, just played chess." He replied in a hushed tone.

"It took you two hours to beat him?" she didn't believe it, the longest game he'd ever played was only an hour.

"He's good." Ron stated simply, taking another slice of cake.

"And as Rose's boyfriend?"

"Eh, Rose hits harder than you, if a Malfoy gives her any trouble she can take care of it herself, and she's got your temper and stubbornness, so she will take care of it on her own."

"And you're alright with that?" she knew her husband better than that.

"Well, after she's had her revenge, I'll take mine." It was only said half-joking.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." She told him, kissing his cheek as she took their plates. He gave her a questioning look before she let him in on what she knew. "Albus, James, and Hugo were telling me all about how Scorpius acts around her. He's nearly as love sick as you were under that love potion." She teased as she left him to watch the five teenagers who'd converged at the other end of the table. He caught Rose's gaze and gave her a wink before following his wife into the kitchen.


	6. Christmas Eve Dinner

Scorpius, Albus, and Rose were sitting on the Burrow's porch, all bundled up against the cold as they talked and joked with each other. Rose and Scorpius sat next to each other on the porch swing, gently swinging back and forth, and Albus was leaning against the window sill. The three friends looked out on the white blanket of snow that had been steadily falling since their return from Hogwarts. Inside the house they could hear Molly Weasely instructing the women that had married into the Weasley family and her daughter Ginny on how to cook the meal they were all helping to prepare.

The Weasley grandchildren were spread out all over the Burrow and the surrounding land. Out in the snow they could see Hugo, Lilly, and Louis engaged in a snowball fight. Victorie and Dominique were inside gossiping. Molly II and Lucy were also inside, probably reading or playing a quiet card game. James, Fred II and Teddy Lupin were zooming around on their brooms, a more risky version of a snowball fight. Rose heard a pop from inside, followed by a gorgeous Roxanne finding them outside.

Roxanne and Rose had been owling each other almost constantly since the dinner with Scorpius and Rose's family. Roxy was so happy that everything had gone off well. And she was eager for their family to know, if only so the Rose and Scorpius could bring their relationship out of the shadow, relationships like that were just too complicated.

The girls talked rapidly about anything and everything, dinner tonight to the New Year's ball later that week. Albus and Scorpius just looked confused and baffled at how fast these girls could talk. Not long into the conversation Arthur came out tell them to that dinner was ready.

They filed into the home, finding their seats at the extended and oversized kitchen table. Molly Weasley called them all to silence as she levitated plates and plates of food to the table. Arthur made his toast like he did every year, and the adults clinked their glasses of French wine, courtesy of Fleur. The younger generation began to dig into the food; for once the boys had beaten their fathers to the punch, well to the plate at least. People stuffed their faces and at one moment all that could be heard was chewing and silverware clanging off plates. As the meal wound down, everyone on their second or third plateful, people began talking and laughing as the different family members teased and poked fun at each other. Finishing her last bite of food Rose felt Scorpius bump his knee against hers. Their eyes connected and Rose knew she had to tell everyone now. If Scorpius was lucky all of Rose's uncles would be too full to chase after Scorpius and threaten him.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Rose asked, standing as all eyes fell on hers. "Um… I'd just like to let you all know that… uh… Scorpius and I…we're dating." She tried to hold back the smile, she liked the way their names felt coming off her lips in that fashion. The table was silent as both teenagers waited for Rose's family to react.

All of a sudden there was a loud cheer from Molly Weasley, who'd gotten up and was now hugging Rose and Scorpius in her bone crushing hug. The rest of the table was smiling and congratulating them. Rose's aunts and cousins smiling and enthusiastic about this, her uncles, while they didn't seem angry, they were giving Scorpius that evil eye stare. Uncle Bill was very good at that look, but with daughters like his he must have a lot of practice. Scorpius gulped, noticing how Rose's uncles looked at him but that scared look must have satisfied them because soon they were smiling and congratulating the two as well.

Dessert was served and everyone was chatting once again, laughter was a constant sound in this home. Molly and Arthur looked over the table at their ever growing family. They saw their children with their significant others and now they were watching their grandchildren start relationships in the same way their parents had. Arthur and Molly couldn't have been prouder of their family.

Sometime after dinner Rose and Scorpius had escaped her family and were sitting on one of the lower roofs of the Burrow. They'd found the secret passage with Albus one summer and know they used it to escape the loud and crazy family, especially in the winter holidays when everyone was inside after dinner. It was still cold outside so they'd brought a fleece blanket out with them. Laying that down they sat down, side by side as they watched the stars.

Rose leaned her head against Scorpius' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Their breath was visible in the night air, a clear signal that they shouldn't be out in the cold. But they weren't really bothered by it; Scorpius was watching as Rose made small puffs of air with shallow gaspy breaths, she caught him watching and smiled. They sat in comfortable silence, Scorpius' hand rubbing her shoulder as he held her close to his side. Rose's hand found his, the one that wasn't wrapped around her, and tangled her fingers with his. Her thumb ran across the back of his hand, soothing the goose bumps that had risen on his skin from the cold.

"Hey Rose."

"Yeah?"

"You know that big New Year's party that you're going to?"

"Yes. What about it?" She asked innocently, curious about what he was getting at, not used to this hesitant side of Scorpius.

"Would I… be able to come with you… as your…um… boyfriend?" he asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't think he was being too forward. But he wanted everyone to know they were dating, now that the threat of her family finding out was no longer an issue. For a month he'd been forced to watch in silence as various guys from their year used stupid pickup lines to try and ask her out. She always turned them down but he still didn't like them even propositioning her. He'd watched the same thing for years, it was almost worse then, because he didn't have any actual claim to her like he did now.

"Scorpius, of course." She wrapped him in a hug. "Why were you so… nervous to ask me?" she asked, looking up at him from where her head was resting on his chest.

"I… well I didn't know if you wanted… everyone to know that we are dating now." She stared up at him with an expression somewhere between confused and slightly amused at the out of character traits Scorpius was showing. "What? I didn't know if you wanted to… be… exclu-"

He was cutoff, mid-stutter, by Rose's lips against his. His hands held her waist, pulling her close against him, and her hands cupped his face. This kiss was slow, each savoring the sweet, content feeling that blossomed from this action. Scorpius' hand started to wander upwards, pressing her body tightly against his as he slowly leaned back, pulling her slightly on top of him. Scorpius slipped his tongue between her lips, the hand on her back wandering again, this time his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Rose." The two teens froze, the voice of Rose's uncle George calling her shocking them back to reality. Rose rolled off of Scorpius before calling back to her Uncle.

"Yes Uncle George?" she called sweetly, doing her best innocent voice.

"You better get to bed before your father finds you." he warned, his deep laughter could be heard growing faint as he walked away. Rose and Scorpius burst into a fit of soft laughter. It took them a minute before they could finally breathe evenly again, Rose giving Scorpius a peck on the lips before slipping back through the small opening the lead back into the warm Burrow. Scorpius remained on the roof for another moment, looking up at the stars, hiding his face-splitting smile behind a scarf as he thought of Rose.


	7. New Year's

The party was extravagant and over to top, even Scorpius, who'd grown up in the Malfoy Manor, thought this was a bit too much. He thought it was quite funny how the people hosting the party boasted about how plain they were and had picked on Scorpius when he was younger because the Malfoy's had been on the wrong side of the last war, yet they had much finer things than his family, the same things they'd mocked him for. Scorpius' mother had sold most of the older, decrepit furniture and replaced it with furniture that was still expensive but had more color that grey and green. The home was a brighter place with Astoria Malfoy's decorations.

But Scorpius wasn't here to judge the hypocritical Gryffindor, he wasn't here for the large feast laid out on the tables, and he certainly wasn't here to see so many of his female classmates with their faced caked in makeup and their bodies squeezed into the size 0 dresses they believed would get them a boyfriend. Shaking his head at that absurdity he made his way to the table that was covered in glasses of different drinks. Muggle sodas, coffee, punch, butterbeer, there were so many choices but Rose had only asked for a water.

He did find the water, all the way in the back corner of the table, and took it and a mug of butterbeer for himself over to where his date was standing with her cousin. He could see her across the crowded floor; her red hair really did stick out. But her cousin wasn't there anymore; Roxy must have been whisked away by some boy who'd evidently plucked up the courage to go up against Roxy's brother and cousins. But Rose wasn't alone either. Some guy he'd seen before, probably in his and Rose's year, was standing dangerously close to her, trying to talk to her. Rose was polite, even if the guy was bothering her she wouldn't have been rude, but sadly many guys took her responding to them in conversation as an indication that she was interested in the. Which was clearly not the case, even from across the room Scorpius could see the uncomfortably forced smile and the stiff arm as the boy tried to kiss the back of her hand.

No Scorpius had been raised to be polite as well, but this guy was not only flirting with his girlfriend, something he already didn't like but could tolerate for a bit because who wouldn't want Rose, but he was also clearly making her uncomfortable. Scorpius could feel himself getting angrier as he got closer and closer.

The guy, who he couldn't remember, was now trying to put his arm around Rose's shoulder and whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said obviously angered her. She shoved him away and started to walk off, stopping just before she ran into Scorpius.

"Scorpius" the look on her face was priceless, the relief that washed over her face made his ego and pride feel just a bit more satisfied. Now Rose wasn't over clingy, but in this instance she swallowed her pride and gripped his arm tightly, leaning against his side.

"Rose, sweetheart, here's your water." He handed her the glass, keeping his calm and collected face while he played the devoted boyfriend. He put an arm around her waist before turning and glaring at the boy who refused to leave them even after the clear display of their relationship. This guy was cocky and Scorpius was eager to knock him down a peg.

He looked the guy up and down, giving the same uninterested yet threatening glare he'd learned from his father. The boy seemed skittish but didn't run off.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he asked Rose, speaking softly into her ear. She nodded. "Well then," he glared at the boy, no more uninterested glares, this was full on back off warning glaring that could kill, "we should get out of here then." He pulled Rose along with him as they moved towards the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, sipping her water.

"What was he trying to do? You looked so uncomfortable." He was curious; Rose's blushing only driving that curiosity further.

"He was, uhh, telling me all the things he wanted to…" she gestured with her hands, "you get the idea." She blushed some more. Scorpius could understand how that would make her uncomfortable.

They talked for a bit more, sipping their drinks, before Fred sauntered up to them and whisked Rose onto the dance floor. Rose was uncertain of herself in heels, and she had her dad's talent for dance, which left her as a wallflower during most dancers. Fred had his mother's confidence and was much more suave than his father had ever been at that age. Scorpius was glad to let him spin Rose around on the dance floor; they were cousins so he was not threat. And it gave him the unique opportunity to watch her.

Her dress was strapless, a dark green colored fabric that grazed the floor as she moved. The bottom was left plain but the top was a curve hugging corset type of thing that had a delicate lacy pattern overtop. The lacy was a silvery color, together it looked strikingly like Slytherin colors, but he wouldn't tell her that. He took silent pleasure in seeing his girlfriend dressed in Slytherin colors, his house colors. She looked cute dancing with her cousin, their goofy smiles and very basic dancing a special kind of endearing. As the song ended Fred escorted Rose back to Scorpius, unable to keep a serious face as he exaggerated every move. Rose was smiling and laughing as Fred left them to find the others to torment.

"So…" Rose looked between Scorpius and the dance floor.

"Would you dance with me Rose?" Scorpius asked, well aware of what she was hinting at. He offered her a hand after she finished nodding and led her back out onto the floor. He began moving, using the grace from years of dance lessons that had been forced upon him by his grandmother to spin her around the dance floor. He could see Rose looking down at their feet, focusing on the movements with her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to concentrate. The hand that held hers brushed the underside of her chin, prompting her to look at him. Her blue eyes looked curious, clearly amazed by the way they were moving about the floor. Scorpius just smiled and used the hand on her waist to pull her closer to him. He twirled her around the dance floor, unaware of the songs changing not once, but twice.

The party around them didn't exist anymore.

New Year's was fast approaching, the teenagers were crowded round the large screen TV mounted on the wall. The muggle news reports had a countdown going, only a minute left. Rose and Scorpius were in the back of the crowded room, they weren't all that interested in the countdown. Scorpius was leaning against the wall and Rose was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Scorpius was holding Rose's hand, gently tracing intricate patterns onto the palm of her hand. Rose turned so she was facing Scorpius, their bodies only inches away. Scorpius' arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her forward till they were chest to chest. Rose's arms wrapped around his neck and the two stood there as the New Year's clock counted down.

"Ten." The crowd shouted.

Scorpius allowed his eyes to rake down her figure, staring unabashedly at the product of years of quidditch and an exceedingly lucky mix of genes from her parents.

"Nine!"

Rose blushed when she caught him staring, the flush of her cheeks and her shy glance away making her all the more beautiful.

"Eight!"

Scorpius leaned down, leaning his forehead down on hers as he studied her face at a much closer proximity.

"Seven!"

Rose fixed a determined gaze on him, a challenge that, from years of friendship, she knew he could never resist.

"Six!"

The two shared a playful smile, the challenge had been accepted, and just like Rose knew it would be.

"Five!"

Rose licked her lips, the smallest bit of longing clouding her crystal blue eyes. This was a standoff now, and she wouldn't lose.

"FOUR!"

Scorpius gave his signature sideways smirk, feeling the slight waver in her balance, he was well aware that that grin made her weak in the knees.

"three." Rose whispered.

Her breath was warm against his lips, the fruity scent of the drinks she'd had earlier wafting past his nose.

"two." Scorpius whispered back.

His breath tickled her neck, the warmth of it made her pulse race just a bit faster in anticipation. He would never let her win this.

"ONE!"

The two leaned in, Scorpius dipping down and Rose shifting to her tip toes. They were now sharing the same space, tempting the other to give in.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" the room exploded in uproar, confetti was thrown, Fred's small fireworks went off and cheers were heard above it all.

In the commotion, no one notice the couple in the back. If they had they would have seen Rose and Scorpius lip locked, both smiling like fools as they realized that this challenge, like many of the ones that had come before, would end in a stalemate.


	8. Epilogue

The Weasley family had every Hogwarts-age member of the family crowded in a group at Platform 9 ¾. A shocking amount of red hair had filled the station in the last few years. This year there were a few more people added to the group, though they didn't share the red hair.

No one could really believe what they were seeing but it was right there before them. The Malfoy family was standing amongst and talking amicably with the Weasleys. Draco and Astoria were both discussing ministry business and other such news with the adults. Scorpius was joking around with Rose, James, and Albus as the train pulled up.

The luggage was put on the train and goodbyes were said. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius all found themselves in their usual car. Their window facing the smiling faces of their families. The whistle of the train blew and the wheels began to turn. The train pulled away from the station and the second golden trio waved goodbye to their parents, eager to return to Hogwarts. They'd survived winter break and with no small amount of luck Scorpius may have earned some respect from Ron Weasley.

The two sat next to each other on one side of the car, his arm draped over her shoulder as her head drooped down on his shoulder. Albus was doing his best to ignore the lovey-dovey display going on between his cousin and best friend by shoving the earbuds of his iPod in his ears and pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his eyes.

Much like the first day of their first year. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were filled with excitement and a sense of belonging that only came from hearing all the stories from their parents. Their future at Hogwarts was bright and just like the day their parents saw them off on the Hogwarts Express their first year, all was well.


End file.
